Generation I
by Eternal Moon Goddess
Summary: You know how it all starts out. The group is just walking along, when they run into a girl who resembles Inuyasha closely and claims to be his future daughter! Turns out she came back into the past to retrieve the lost Sacred Jewel as a gift for her sad m


Generation I: A whole new generation of an InuYasha fanfic.

by Eternal Moon Goddess and Neko Roboyarou

Year 2016

(Conversation being overheard by Sana Higurashi between Inuyasha and Kagome Higurashi)

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"You sound depressed. Tell me what's wrong."

"Well, I'm worried about...us living here in my time."

"Why's that a problem?"

"It's just that...Oh, Inuyasha, I'm worried for Sana."

"She's a strong girl. She's fine."

"I know she is, but, you know no one at school accepts her for what she is. I mean, Naromi and Kotarou, and Kimihiro are mortal. You and I both know that Sana is a half demon. She looks like you so very much."

"But she has your purity of heart and will to live. Plus she's also inherited your kindness for others."

"You're just saying that."

"And so what if I am? What is this lovely leading lady sitting next to me going to do about it?"

"You're so...idiotic." Sana's mother smiled.

Sana Higurashi moved away from the door, horrified. She _was _beautiful, like Inuyasha had said. She had long, white hair, and dog ears, which she covered with a sailor cap. Her eyes were a misty blue, revealing kindness and purity in her soul within. Kagome had been right: Even in the year 2016, half-demons still weren't accepted by both humans, and the demons that got leaked into the present when the gate to the Feudal Era had sewn magically shut. Inuyasha and Kagome's old friends, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango (who married Miroku 5 years previous) were also swept into the present, and were still slaying and excorising demons. The only possible way to go back there was to use the Key of Kana: a time-traveling key.

In truth, Sana's life hadn't been easy, even at home. After Kotarou and Kimihiro learned what their younger sister was (about 13 years ago), they kept clear away from her, and didn't talk to her. Only Naromi, who was older than Sena by 2 1/2 years, talked and shared the love a brother feels for his sister.

Sana walked away from the bedroom door and away down the hall of their medium-sized house along Asumani Rd. She clamped her hand around the Key of Kana on a chain around her neck. She walked to the lake about 7 miles from their house. She felt so bad for her mother. Deep inside, she wanted to get her a gift: a gift that showed Sana's appreciation for her. She had to walk through town to get to the lake, so she stopped by several jewelry stores.

Their diamonds and rubies and sapphires were stunning! She decided to get her mother one, until she saw their prices. Feeling dejected, she walked away. Wait! Just then she remembered something her mom had told her, about the Shikon no Tama; a mystical jewel with wonderous powers! And it was also unique! But, wait, her mom had told her that it disappeared years ago. Wait! Years ago! Sana could time travel back to 1448 and get it back! She ran to the rest of the way to the deserted lake.

Sana pulled the key off of her heck and chanted: Oh mighty Key of Kana, open the door of time and space for me! Oh mysterious guardian, open the gate to time travel! Take me back to the Feudal Era!

A bright blue miasma erupted from the sky and pulled the young and beautiful hanyou toward it; then through it.

"Wow, the breeze is really refreshing!" Kagome said out loud. She spread her arms wide while the breeze gently whipped her hair. They were now using the boat Dono Shinjitusu gave to them to sail along what Miroku said was the Lost Souls' River. Inuyasha had kept to the bow of the wooden canoe, just barely big enough for five people and Kirara.

"Listen, Kagome. This isn't some pleasure cruise we're on. Our buisness is to find Naraku and the Shikon Jewel shards."

"Don't be so hasty, Inuyasha, take some time to enjoy our 'vacation', it won't last nearly long enough." Miroku said calmly.

"Who ever said anything about a 'vacation!'" Inuyasha retorted.

"_We _did, two weeks ago!" Shippo snapped. That shut him up.

A loud _pop! _echoed from the bright skies above them. They didn't have time to think before a teenage girl fell gracefully from the sky. They all noticed she had white hair, dog ears, and was dressed in a midnight-blue school uniform. There was no extra time to ponder who she was before she landed in their boat with such force that the wooden canoe sank underwater, dragging all of them under.

"I'm sorry about all of the trouble." Sana said, embarassed.

"You never told us exactly who you were."

"You know what," Shippo said observantly, " She looks like Inuyasha."

"Mmm, you're right. So who _are _you?" Sango asked.

"Well, I'm your daughter," She pointed at Kagome and Inuyasha, "from the year 2016.."

"Hold it! You mean her--" Inuyasha began.

"And I.. We---" They both stared at each other and said in unison, "Ick!" and turned away, blushing.

"Anyway," Sango said, ignoring the pair of them, " Why have you come back?"

"You see... My mom fell into a depression that not even my dad could bring her out of. I tried to think of a gift I could get her to show her how much I loved her. But the prices of the finest gems were unbelievable. So, I decided that I was going to get her the most valuable and mystical gift one could ever receive: The Shikon no Tama. I see you have three shards." Sena said, pointing to Kagome's skirt pocket.

"Well---"

"Oh, please, may I have them?"

"Um, well---I'll tell you what: If you help us find the rest of it, and defeat Naraku, then we'll give you the Shikon no Tama. I hope you can defend yourself."

"You bet! I have the most powerful sword you could ever make: The Tetsusaiga."

"What the---But I have that sword! How in hell did _you _get it!"

"In the future, _you _gave it to me when I turned thirteen. And mom gave me her bow and arrows."

"Guess that means _I_ gave it to you." Kagome said jestingly.

"Huh. I guess that proves that she _is _your and Kagome's daughter, Inuyasha." Shippo said matter-of-factly.

Though Shippo _did _have a point, Inuyasha was still mistrusting of their new companion. But, reluctant as he was, he did not have a choice in the matter. So Sana journeyed with them. They'd recovered their boat from the bottom of the river, repaired the minor holes, and set sail once again.

I'll write more soon!


End file.
